


FWOOSH

by Montresor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Infinity War spoilers, One Shot, The latter three mostly by mention, basically crack, character sketch, no one will read this but it has nevertheless amused me terribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montresor/pseuds/Montresor
Summary: "Squidward" goes for a ride.





	FWOOSH

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Infinity War, read at own peril. Basically I think it's funny when aliens may not have the vocabulary to grasp a hero's witty repartee, and I genuinely adore the Ebony Maw, so here we are.

The Ebony Maw has not kept close count of his years in service to—nay, in praise of—the great titan Thanos. Their long travels have made it not impossible, but perhaps needlessly tedious. His distinctions are clear, regardless. He is the first of the Black Order. Chosen. His mind is so utterly powerful that there has been no enemy who he could not vanquish. Never once has he returned to Thanos in disgrace. He has only ever looked on as his master passed judgment on others who had failed him. A part of him has come to fear it, but even this has proven itself a boon. There is no threat, no agony greater than the thought of having fallen short, at last. Indeed, his successes have almost begun to feel like destiny. And so far, he has met no adversary whose devotion could match his own. This latest captive, this quaint magician, is sure to break in the time it takes them to reach the rendezvous on Titan.  
  
The Maw shudders to think that he might have the privilege to place not one, but two Infinity Stones in Thanos’ mighty hand. That is a reward all on its own. He will seize the Time Stone, and give it away, asking nothing in return. The microsurgery needles will perform perfectly, given time—but there is an intruder. The Maw rounds on him. That chattering animal from earth with his overwrought armor, here to gibber fruitlessly in the face of true mastery of the mind.  
  
“You save nothing,” the Maw declares. “Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.” The merest gesture is enough to supply him with weapons, his thoughts alone honed to utter lethality.  
  
“Yeah,” comes the flippant reply, “but the kid’s seen more movies.” The explosion is only halfway deafening, but the sudden vacuum rips Ebony Maw off the bridge and into the endless dark before he can think to anchor himself. And as the cold black void rushes up to meet him, his last thought is not a desperate praise be to Thanos, not the horrifying realization that his mission is a failure. It is something simpler. A curious grasping on the thing that has undone him.

 

_What is a ‘movie?’_


End file.
